Esto es el Destino?
by SilentCrusade M
Summary: dedicado a una persona q conoci (nomedigas) ni Idea q escribir solo Que Nanoha conocera a alguien en Italia, sera esto el destino?


_Matenme! Lo se todo tipo de cosas han pasado pero este fic se lo dedico a una persona (tal vez no lo pueda leer por el momento) pero aun asi nos conocimos por el destino…o eso quiero creer aun asi____**raquesofi**____este fic es para ti….___

_Y a quienes esperan el final de Amor, dame una oportunidad si esta ya casi lista todo tipo de cosas me han pasado que tal vez el estúpido destino no quiere que ustedes lo lean XD… _

**Esto es el destino**

Cap 1

No se cuanto tiempo paso para poder estar aquí con ella, antes era una completa extraña y ahora es mi vida entera. Todo comenzó hace un año, todo lo recuerdo muy bien, comenzó con un viaje al cual no quería ir, a mis dieciocho años de edad. Mi tía se iba a casar, pero eso a mí no me importaba en lo absoluto por que con quien se iba a casar era con el tío de mi ex, a quien aun seguía queriendo a pesar de haber roto con el hace siete meses ¿que sentido tenia eso? Siempre he pensado que todo pasa por algo y que no existen las coincidencias pero esto era el colmo!. Todo esto lo pensaba mientras estaba en el avión camino a Italia.

Llegamos, baje del avión con la idea de regresar si se me presentaba la mínima oportunidad mientras esperaba a mis padres que habían ido por el equipaje, estaba escuchando música recargada en los espejos del aeropuerto viendo aterrizar y despegar a los aviones con una cara de tristeza , pensaba en lo que haría cuando la viera porque aun me dolía en haber terminado con ella, claro esta que una relación de un año no se olvida de la noche a la mañana; sentía miedo y ganas de llorar pero no lo haría… no había permitido que nadie en el pasado me viera llorar y no iba a ser la excepción y menos en publico; seguía en mi mundo cuando de repente empezó a escucharse mucho ruido, no tenia idea de lo que sucedía pero no quería ir a averiguarlo, el ruido iba cada vez aumentando pero no me importaba en lo mas mínimo. Subí todo el volumen de mi reproductor y lo deje pasar, los gritos se iban acercando cada vez mas pero seguían sin molestar, yo solo estaba profunda en mis pensamientos no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería en dos días que me diría ella y que sentiría yo, los gritos llegaron, se escuchaban mas que nunca, por alguna razón gire la mirada y vi a una fila de chicos y chicas parecían artistas o algo parecido y muchas chicas persiguiéndolos, yo solo los vi con indiferencia desde el lugar en el que estaba, regrese la mirada a los aviones cuando de pronto sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda lo que me hizo girar completamente la cabeza hacia donde estaban esos chicos y vi una mirada fija en mi parecía preocupada pero indiferente y cálida al mismo tiempo fue una extraña sensación la que recorrió mi cuerpo, esa mirada era de uno de esas chicas, una alto, de pelo rubio y piel blanca que venia al ultimo; nos veíamos fijamente las dos sin ceder uno ante la otra como si fuera un reto de sostener miradas hasta que su mirada se perdió entre la gente lo que hizo que regresara mi mirada a como estaba antes. Me sentía temerosa y nerviosa pero esa sensación se perdió al llegar mis papas con el equipaje; tome mi equipaje y salimos rumbo a la casa de la tía.

Todos seguían muy emocionados por la boda, estaban de un lado para otro, me llevaron de compras y a ver el salón, todo lo típico, por suerte no me había topado con esa persona pero bien sabía que no tendría tanta suerte.  
>Ese día me vestí con una falda negra y con una blusa de tirantes negra, zapatillas plateadas, el cabello recogido y enchinado ya que mi cabello era cobrizo y liso y con una diadema trasparente con piedritas brillantes; Y como todo tiene que seguir según su ritmo llego la hora, y la vi ahí parada en primera fila en la iglesia no había cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que la vi, trate de disimular que no la había visto y así trate de estar en toda la misa. Al acabar esta después de la foto con los novios y mis papas salí lo más rápido que pude con la excusa de que necesitaba arreglarme la blusa y que los alcanzaría en el salón.<p>

Sentía que me desmallaría pero como siempre me guarde mis emociones y después de dar un gran grito y respirar muy hondo me dirigí hacia la fiesta con la idea de ser una torre indestructible como siempre había aparentado ser.

Al llegar vi a tanta gente que pensé que no la tendría que ver tanto pero para mi desgracia estaba sentada en la misma mesa que yo, ella no parecía sorprendida de verme es mas, me miraba indiferente lo que me hizo querer pararme a golpearla pero sabía que no podría hacerlo. Al poco rato llego una chica tan bonita como una flor, me preguntaba quien era ella y por alguna razón sentí que era mi remplazo y en efecto era su nueva novia; sentía que el mundo se me venia encima y me serví una copa de vino diciendo que era por la felicidad de los nuevos esposos pero tanto ella como yo sabíamos que era por culpa de ella. Pasaron 2 horas y en cierto momento las perdí de vista y salí para tomar aire cuando sin quererlo escuche unos gemidos por las plantas que estaban ahí y la vi… la vi teniendo sexo con ella me sentí tan destrozada que salí corriendo del lugar solo con mi cel y mi dinero que tenia en las falda, corrí, corrí y corrí por alrededor de 20 minutos, llame a mis papas para decirles que regresaría después que no se preocuparan y apague mi teléfono.

Llegué a un antro y me metí empecé a tomar y a bailar para tratar de dejar de pensar en eso bebí y baile tanto como pude, entre a la sala VIP pagando dinero extra y seguí bailando y tomando era mi noche de la despedida así la llame yo, me maree y fui a vomitar al baño me enjuague la boca y haciendo eso me moje toda, saliendo tome otra cerveza y fui a un lugar apartado una sala donde había un enorme espejo y recosté mi cabeza por un momento en la mesa que había ahí mientras la música no dejaba de sonar a todo lo que da me empezaba a quedar inconsciente cuando vi a un chica acercándose a mi, ¿Quién era? Pensé pero mi cuerpo ya no quería reaccionar mas estaba ya muy cansada, cuando la extraña me soltó unas palmadas en la cara para reaccionar y después me sujeto de los brazos y me arrinconó en una esquina, no supe quien era ya que todavía no le había visto la cara cuando de repente sentí de nuevo esa extraña sensación recorrer mi espalda y entonces la vi…Esto es el destino? 

LA volví a ver, esa mirada cautivadora llena de emociones sin decir nada, era la misma muchacha la que había visto en el aeropuerto y ahora estaba ayudándome pero por algo cuando la vi de nuevo a los ojos empecé a llorar, nadie jamás me había visto llorar y la primera vez que lo hice fue ante una completa desconocida, ella solo me estaba viendo cuando de repente la bese! Y no fue un beso normal la bese como si fuera alguien muy importante para mi aunque no lo fuera, ella trato de resistirse pero al ver las lágrimas que seguía derramando lo correspondió y después de este me volvió a mirar con los mimos ojos penetrantes de siempre y la mire con los ojos llorosos y le dije:

- No ….no me dejes…..por…por favor!

Mientras yo seguía llorando  
>Élla solo me seguía viendo y no me decía nada cuando de repente fue a cerrar la puesta que había para entrar al cuarto, se dirigió de nuevo hacia a mi y me abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y yo en vez de abrazarla lo que hice fue besarlo de nuevo, tanto ella como yo nos íbamos dejando llevar al ritmo de la música; no se si ella también estaba alcoholizada y por eso seguía pero yo necesitaba sentir el cariño de una persona aunque sea solo por una noche.<p>

Me quito la blusa y yo la de ella, me empezó a besar el cuello e iba bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi abdomen y prosiguió a quitarme la falda rápidamente, era como si ella sintiera la misma necesidad que yo, después de eso me seguía besando mientras yo le iba desabrochando los pantalones hasta que ella rápido termino de quitárselos para así soltarme el cabello y proseguir a quitarme el brasier, me pegó junto a ella mientras los besos no paraban y termino de desvestirme en la oscuridad de la disco y yo a ella, nos veíamos las caras de milagro gracias a la iluminación de las luces seguimos besándonos y termino haciéndome suya; sabia que esto no estaba bien ya que por esto mi ex me había cortado, todo porque no me había querido entregar a ella porque no me sentía lista en ese momento y ahora estaba entregando mi virginidad a una completa desconocida pero por alguna razón no me estaba sintiendo arrepentida quería que ese momento se alargara lo mas posible, y así siguió haciéndome suya con el compas de la música, ella no dejaba de acariciar mi cuerpo y de besarme, claro esta que yo hacia lo mismo, paso un tiempo hasta que las dos ya estábamos bañadas en sudor y cansadas lo que me hizo querer hacerle dos preguntas; apenas íbamos a hablar de verdad después de todo lo que había pasado y nosotras sin haber mencionado nada así que me senté y la vi, ella seguía recostado en el suelo pero su mirada había cambiado por completo se veía tan inocente que por un momento me hizo pensar que yo había abusado de ella, se veía tan sexy su cabello humedo por el sudor que me hizo tener ganas de repetir lo sucedido, pero ya no teníamos ni ella ni yo fuerzas así que seguí y le dije:

- Te hare dos preguntas ¿Esta bien?  
>Ella solo movió su cabeza afirmando que no había problema, así que le pregunte:<p>

- ¿Te arrepientes?  
>- No<p>

Escuchar su voz por primera vez hizo que me estremeciera, era una voz que semejaba lo tierno y lo hermosa que era. Por un momento me quede callada y después le dije:

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
>- Bueno… mi nombre es Fate<p>

Al oír su nombre mis oídos retumbaron, al fin sabía su nombre. Después de esto no dijo nada más.  
>Yo solo sonreí y enseguida me pare, me vestí y le dije:<p>

- Yo soy Nanoha… Takamachi

Y enseguida salí de ahí para regresar a casa, pensé que me detendría pero no lo hizo, creo que sabia exactamente como me sentía que prefirió dejarme ir.

Camine hasta llegar a casa pensando en aquella chica, Fate en lo que había pasado y en lo bien que me sentía a pesar de que no había sido una buena noche para mi. Regrese a casa cerca de las 4 am pero no había nadie todos seguían en la fiesta, subí al cuarto y me quede dormida.  
>A la mañana siguiente recibí un regaño por parte de mis padres por haberme ido sin avisar pero todo paso y 2 días después regresamos a nuestro país; me fui con una excelente sensación de libertad que Fate me dejo y dejando atrás lo que había pasado con mi ex, sentía que había renacido y me despedí de Italia con una gran sonrisa y esperando regresar en el futuro.<p>

5 meses después:

Mis padres se separaron y yo me fui con mi mamá, aun sigo en contacto con papá pero ya no es lo mismo que cuando lo tenía a mi lado. Ha pasado 2 meses desde la boda y por alguna extraña razón a la única persona que recordé fue a esa chica al cual desde esa noche no supe y no trate saber nada de ella  
>Esa misma noche mamá llegó un poco tarde, yo terminaba de hacer mi tarea que me habían dejado cuando me dijo:<p>

- Hija necesito hablar contigo.

No me gustó el tono en el que me lo dijo ya que ella es muy alegre y esta vez me lo dijo con total seriedad que por un momento sentí miedo; no me gustaba cuando las personas me decían eso, siempre tenía la sensación como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

- ¿Que sucede?  
>- Me van a trasladar a Italia y será definitivo. Te lo digo porque no se si te vas a querer ir conmigo o regresar con tu papá. Necesito una respuesta.<p>

No escuche muy bien a donde dijo que la transferirían pero ella sabía lo que le iba a responder, siempre ha sabido lo que pienso ya que siempre ha estado ahí para mí y me conocía más que nadie.

- Sabes que iré contigo no se porque me lo preguntas.  
>Lo dije mientras terminaba mis deberes<p>

- Te lo digo porque no quiero que me digas que nunca te digo nada. Ya eres mayor de edad y puedes hacer lo que creas más conveniente para ti. Entiende esto será un cambio definitivo, quizá me quede a vivir haya hasta podría jubilarme y no te quiero arrastrar conmigo porque sientas alguna obligación hacia a mi.  
>- Yo siempre he hecho lo que quiero y si voy contigo no es porque sienta alguna obligación es por que eso es lo que yo quiero…Solo dime cuando nos vamos para preparar los papeles de cambio de escuela y empacar mis cosas.<br>Dije esto con el tono más indiferente posible.

- En dos semanas.  
>Al escuchar esto ya había terminado mis deberes y proseguí a subir a mi habitación.<p>

Fui a la escuela como normalmente y explique la situación en la dirección para que me entregaran mis papeles de cambio, pensaba que me dirían que tenia que saber a que escuela me iría pero no, de todos modos no sabia ni a que país iríamos!  
>Me hicieron una fiesta mis amigos para celebrar mi despedida y así pasaron las dos semanas.<br>Estábamos en el aeropuerto y mi papá me fue a despedir diciéndome que si lo necesitaba y quería regresar él tendría un lugar para mí en su casa siempre. Me dolió despedirme de él pero como siempre no mostré mis emociones y así subí al avión detrás de mamá sin ver a mi alrededor ya que pensaba que lloraría sin veía a mi papá alejándose.  
>Mamá se había encargado de todo el papeleo por lo que seguía sin saber a donde nos íbamos y por alguna extraña razón no me importaba saberlo ya que yo siempre me ponía mis audífonos y me encerraba en mi mundo pero lo extraño es que nunca pensaba en nada aparte de ser una persona muy distraída, menos en los estudios. Me volví así después de la decepción amorosa que tuve y por alguna razón se me quedo ser indiferente con las demás personas con las que no estaba familiarizada.<br>Me senté del lado de la ventana, le subí todo al reproductor y me eche a dormir. Cuando me levante sentí una extraña sensación como si algo muy bueno pero muy malo a la vez fuera a pasar; fue entonces cuando le pregunte a mamá:

- Mamá ¿A donde dices que vamos?  
>Ella me miro desconcertada y dijo:<br>- ¿Qué?...No sabes hacia donde vamos? Estas loca? Como aceptaste venir conmigo si ni siquiera sabes a donde nos íbamos?  
>- oye oye no grites estamos en público tranquila<br>- Como me pides que me calme si dejaste todo para irte conmigo y ni siquiera sabes a donde vamos. Que no te lo había dicho el día que hable contigo de esto?  
>- Mmm… creo que si pero no te escuche bien.<br>Dije esto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y haciendo que mamá se molestara y se riera a la vez.  
>- Entonces…hacia donde nos dirigimos?<br>Después de un silencio incomodo dijo:  
>- Italia…iremos a Italia<p>

.

.

.

.

.

..

_**.**_

_**Les promete terminar los otros TT-TT aunq este ocupada con la escuela y el trabajo y la novia….y mis clases de bah…nos vemos luego **_


End file.
